


Just Another Training Session

by Just_Ciel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Characters are 19+, F/F, First Time Intimacy, Oral, Trans Character, trans Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: little bit of a quick fic to get off my chest - Adora and Catra have known each other for years but they've never connected in an intimate way. Until now.





	Just Another Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Catra has a sheathed dick so if this isn't something up your alley, you've been warned!

“It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.”

“Or watched the other masturbate,” Catra added.

Adora blushed redder at that, avoiding her best friend’s gaze. Yet her eyes trailed over Catra’s lithe body, wondering how it would feel under her hands… Catra was certainly thinking the same in return for her.

“It’s just...” Adora stammered. “We’ve never actually touched each other. Not this way.”

They were alone for the moment in the dorms, everyone else was out either for lunch or playing games, after all this was one of the rare days where Horde recruits were offered a day off. And Adora had decided this was her chance to know Catra...more intimately. After all they’d been close friends for nineteen years or so, showed each other most vulnerable sides...she wanted to take it a step further! When she talked to Catra about it, she had been very willing though she did throw some snide remarks at the same time too. 

But despite all the privacy and guaranteed hours they would have to themselves without interruptions, Adora was faltering. Which served to annoy Catra even more.

“Come on!” she huffed impatiently. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask this of me? You can’t get cold feet, now.”

“It’s just...” Adora sighed dejectedly. “I don’t know where to begin.”

Catra muttered, dragging her hand down her face. “Oh my fucking god...”

“What do you think about when you jack off, anyways?” Adora suddenly asked with a pointed look. Maybe her friend would toss her some thoughts in response.

But Catra just blushed in turn, hissing as if she’d been offended. “T-That’s none of your business!”

“Come on, you must at least have some kind of idea!” Adora whined.

“I don’t!” Catra snapped. “I’m just as much of a virgin as you are!”

The heated exchange broke off, both girls turned away from each other. Adora sitting in silence while Catra caught her breath, cooling off from their outbursts. 

Eventually Adora calmly spoke up. “It’s ok...we can just...figure it out as we go along, okay?”

Catra faced her partner with crossed arms. She gave a wordless shrug. 

“Let’s just start with what we know,” Adora smiled determinedly. “How about kissing?”

Catra grinned toothily at that. “Now that I definitely know.” 

Before Adora could react, Catra pounced. Pinning Adora down, she pecked her cheek and neck with small kisses. It tickled, causing Adora to giggle. “H-hold on, Catra… a moment.”  
She sat up while her partner was still kissing, now upon her shoulder and leaving her mark. Adora firmly took Catra’s chin in her hand and lifted so they were face to face. Adora locked lips with her. The cat girl purred-moaned into her mouth, sidling up closer to straddle her lap. 

Adora broke away to catch her breath, Catra gently bumped their foreheads together. They resumed their kiss but now Adora took Catra’s hands and placed them at her sides. Not letting go, she guided them up underneath her shirt, having them cup her breasts. Catra gasped at how soft and malleable they felt under her touch, squeezing them experimentally. She ran her thumb over one of Adora’s nipples which elicited a pleased whimper from her. 

In return Adora placed her hands upon Catra’s chest, marveling at the large size difference between them. Catra was so much smaller, nearly flat chested in comparison, Adora felt she could fully hide each mound with her hands. And she was much more sensitive to the touch too, Catra whining when Adora pinched her fingers around the nipples. She also felt Catra’s hips jolt against her and remembered another fascinating contrast between them.

“Can...can I have a look at...you know?” Adora timidly asked, not breaking eye contact.

Catra understood perfectly. “Of course, so long you let me look at yours too.”

Without another word, both girls tossed their clothes off and gazed upon each other’s naked forms. Both shivered, partly from the coldness of the room and the anticipation. 

“You’re...so fluffy,” Adora sighed as her eyes trailed down the ruff of fur from Catra’s belly button down to her groin, showing a set of balls and a sheathed penis with just the pink tip peeking out. “May I touch?”

“Please...”

So Adora gave Catra another kiss then lowered herself within eye level of Catra’s crotch. She tentatively brushed a thumb over her dick, rubbing till she was fully erect. She marveled at the shape of it, fingers playing along the little pokey bumps of her dick. Precum dripped out onto her hands. 

Curious, Adora placed her mouth onto her partner’s penis which caused Catra’s eyes to widen in surprise and nearly leap out of the bed. “Holy shit! What are you doing?”

Adora pulled away in alarm. “I’m sorry! Do you not like this?”

“No! It’s actually nice,” Catra assured her shakily. “Just...surprised is all, can you put your mouth back on it? I...want to see where this goes.”

So Adora resumed her work, sucking. Her tongue rang along the shaft, lapping at the slit where the precum was leaking from. She felt Catra’s grip tighten on her hair almost painfully, heard the rising pitch of her mewling as she pleasured her. Encouraged Adora took the dick fully into her mouth, prodding her fingers around the base. Suddenly warm liquid filled her mouth and Adora jolted upright, coughing. “Did you just…?”

Catra was at loss for words, only groans, trembling and clawing at the back as she laid back in her orgasm, ejaculating one stream of cum after another. Adora watched in awe, not minding when some of it splashed onto her chest and thighs. Eventually Catra’s climax subsided with her collapsed, gasping for air.

“Are...are you okay?” Adora quietly asked in concern.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-” Catra cursed under her breath as she had another post-orgasm shudder.

“I’m sorry!” 

“N-no it’s ok!” Catra gasped. “Just...holy fuck, I’ve...never came that hard before...is this how good sex with two people is?”

“Maybe?” Adora tilted her head. “Are...are you finished?”

“Hell no!” Catra sat up, still trembling slightly. “It’s your turn now.”

She then pinned Adora, first kissing her lips deeply then trailing her kisses down her body till she now gazed upon her partner’s lower lips, almost hidden under a patch of dark pubic hair. 

“Well, it’s not as fluffy as mine is, but it’s sure pleasing to look at,” Catra commented. She then parted Adora’s vulva, revealing her clit and was about to touch it when Adora hastily called out. “Wait! Your claws!”

Catra huffed, showing Adora her hands to show that her nails were shortened. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” she added with a mischievous gleam then returned to her work. She felt Adora shiver unde rher touch, emitting little moans. It pleased her to know that Adora was at her mercy at this very moment, perhaps this should be a regular thing now after all. 

She ran a thumb alongside Adora’s clit and inner folds, elicting a squeak from her. Catra chuckled at this then inserted the tips of her index and ring fingers inside Adora. However the human shifted uncomfortably and Catra quickly pulled them out. “You don’t like this?”

“It...it hurts a little,” Adora admitted. “Maybe it’s too soon, can you just do the clit?”

“Yeah,” Catra purred. “There’ll be more fun times together, we’ll get better at this but for now...”

Without hesitation, she ran her tongue across Adora’s vulva and clit in a single, deliberate stroke. Adora nearly yelled at the sensation. “Ah! Wh-what was that?? Your tongue...it’s weird feeling! But...oh my god!” she then fell into wordless yelling and trembling as Catra continued her work. She sucked on Adora’s button, her rough tongue lapping against it pleasurably. Adora’s hand gripped at Catra’s mane, nearly pulling as she humped against Catra’s mouth, whining. Oh! If only she would stop teasing her...aauughhhhhhhhh…..

Kicking her leg, Adora went into a soundless orgasm, arching her back as she came. Catra licked at her clit fleetingly as she rode out her orgasm, not much she could do in her position what with Adora’s death grip keeping her head firmly placed between her legs.

Finally Adora’s orgasm came to an end, loosening her hold so Catra could lift her head to look into her eyes. “So...good enough for ya?”  
Unresponsive, all Adora could see were stars till her vision cleared and she saw Catra staring at her.

“...Wow,” she said breathlessly.

“Damn right,” Catra chortled. “Who knew of all things, I’d have you beat in sex?”

Adora just scoffed. “Don’t get cocky, I had you too there. That’s 1 and 1.”

“No way!” Catra protested. “I nearly put you out of commission just now! That’s at least five points, I win!”

Adora chuckled, waving her to calm down. “Okay, okay, maybe you do have this round...But next one, I’ll get you...”

However, she yawned, nearly falling asleep which prompted Catra to cuddle up to her, pulling the blanket over them. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen tonight. But next time, perhaps? Something you have in mind?”

“I was thinking uh...” Adora mumbled, wrapping an arm around Catra’s shoulder. Her hand then trailed down her partner’s back, pointedly pressing her fingers at the rim of Catra’s anus. “...That.”

“Oh yeah, that’ll do,” Catra purred with contentment. “But I’ll still beat you next round.”

“Heh, we’ll see.”


End file.
